Through His Blackest Days
by montparnassee
Summary: The ten times Mycroft was furious at Sherlock. Holmescest if you squint. Mostly fluff. Drug abuse and other.. things. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock!" Mycroft slams his fist down on the table angrily. "Can't you be more mature?"

"No. How's the diet going, by the way, Mycroft? Don't answer that - I already know."

Ever since he'd been a teenager, Sherlock had known how to push Mycroft's buttons. It was like second nature for him, pissing his brother off. Of course, Mycroft wasn't really _angry. _Irritated, yes, but Sherlock could count the times Mycroft had been angry at him on his fingers.

The first time Sherlock had seen his brother's full fury had been when he was fourteen and Mycroft had been twenty. He'd came home from Uni for Christmas break, and the first thing he had found was Sherlock, high out of his mind.

"Sherlock, I'm home," Mycroft had called, walking along the hall towards his younger brother's room. Perhaps Sherlock had matured, he had hoped.

He received no response after knocking, something he'd learned the hard way it was now necessary to do. But Sherlock always responds when he doesn't want Mycroft to intrude on him - and he's not responding now. Mycroft frowns and tries the door handle - locked. Maybe Sherlock is sleeping, but he doubts it. It takes him all of two seconds to pick the lock, and only then because he's not paying attention completely. He has other things on his mind - college work doesn't concern him, it's easy, but the impending Syberian nuclear crisis does.

Every thought slips from his mind as his eyes find his little brother curled up in a chair, a needle appearing to have just fallen from his hand. Glancing around the room, it was painfully obvious that Sherlock had been... experimenting. The boy appeared to be coming down from his high - all the better, Mycroft grimaced. Could Mummy not control the boy? Or had she simply given up trying?

Mycroft used the few minutes he knew he had before Sherlock woke up to clean up the room, carefully disposing of all evidence. He couldn't live with himself if Sherlock was caught - and he knew the boy would be, he was careless like that. Just as Mycroft returned to the room, Sherlock started to stir. Perfect timing.

"Mummy?" Sherlock groaned, sitting up, not turning to immediately look towards the intruder.

"You wish." Mycroft hadn't meant for his voice to sound so dark, but it came out that way - it fit the situation, though, and he didn't bother correcting it. Mycroft swore he'd never seen Sherlock sit up that fast before. The boy scanned the room desperately, and when he realized it'd been cleaned and Mycroft without a doubt knew, he sat back down with a thud, childishly refusing to meet his older brother's eyes.

"Sherlock."

"Go away."

"No."

The conversation had turned into a three hour shouting match, and ended with Mycroft slamming Sherlock violently into the wall.

"I won't let you ruin your life if it's the last thing I do! Sherlock, you have no idea! You pride yourself so much on your brain - these drugs will kill it, Sher."

Yes. Yes. There it was. A small crack in Sherlock. He'd pry it open, force sense into the boy.

"Sherlock - everything you want right now, you won't have any of it. You get caught once, and you're screwed, Sher. You'll ruin the rest of your life. You get that marked on your record - forget a job, forget everything, Sher. That's all people will see. No one will see the Sherlock I see. The genius inside."

And Sherlock's crying, and Mycroft doesn't know why, but he holds his little brother close to him, and promises that it'll all be okay, that he'll make it all okay.

Mycroft will always make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

"My," Sherlock had sobbed into his brother's shirt, "I'm so sorry My."

It worried Mycroft, Sherlock was never like this - logically the boy's senses were probably still dulled from the drug, but still. Worrisome.

"Shh, Sher, shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay, I promise. I'll make it okay." Mycroft gently led the boy over to the bed, lying down and pulling Sherlock close to him. Extremely odd for him, but Sherlock needed to be taken care of, and God only knows Mycroft will do anything for Sherlock. Speaking of Sherlock, the boy had snuggled his head into Mycroft's chest and fell asleep tucked against his brother. It left Mycroft time to think, time that had been much needed. Yes, they were going to need to talk, he knew that much, but _how? _He'd give anything to be interrogating a prisoner rather than dealing with this, but Sherlock needed someone. Mummy had failed them both, and their Father had never even been in the picture - it was absolutely up to Mycroft to help him now.

"My?" the sudden noise made Mycroft jump - Sherlock had been quiet and _still _for hours. It was a nice change, he had to admit.

"What, Sher?"

"Do we have to talk about it?"

The older man sighed, sat up, and nodded. Sherlock paused for a moment and then climbed back into his older brother's lap - Sherlock could have passed for a cat, Mycroft swore.

"I got it from someone in an alley downtown - yes, My, I tested it first to make sure it was clean. It was. Cocaine. Yes, I'm positive the needle was clean. It was my needle in the first place. About three hours ago. Here, of course. And I was bored."

Mycroft paused to digest the information. "Sherlock, it was still dangerous, even if you think you had it under control. I don't care if it was your own damn needle," he hadn't meant to let his language slip, "I'm still taking you in for HIV testing. No buts, Sherlock."

The last one was more difficult to address. Mycroft shifted Sherlock's position, making it more comfortable for both of them, sighing softly.

"We have to figure out how we're going to deal with this boredom. In the least harmful way possible, okay, Sherlock?"

"Come back when you find something." he was starting to put his defenses back up, and Mycroft knew that he didn't have long till Sherlock was completely locked away in his mind again.

"Sherlock, you know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course I do, My. Of course I do."


End file.
